Idolcore or Nerdol?
by OptimusPhillip
Summary: Nerdcore is feeling alone. His best friend has a girlfriend, two of coworkers might as well have been dating forever, everyone's in a relationship except for him. So what does he do? He goes after the girl who is perfect for him: Idol. Rated: T for potentially suggestive dialogue and implied language.
1. Chapter 1

A lone African-American man sat at a desk covered with nerdfighter memorabilia and other nerdy stuff as he saw a man in a suit and tie kissing a girl with streaked hair and copious amounts of eyeliner. This man was Curtis Armstrong, better known as Nerdcore from MyMusic, the man kissing the girl was his best friend Melvin Munson, better known as Intern 2 from MyMusic or Flowchart, vice president of the local Acid Factory, and the girl was Norma Haish, better known as Scene from MyMusic. He looked over and saw his co-workers, Techno and Dubstep, kissing too. He felt lonely, sitting amongst these kissing couples.

He thought _Why don't I have a girlfriend?_ he thought harder, _Of course, no girl would go for a nerd like me, especially one who likes Daughtry._ He then looked over at the desk nearest to his and remembered the girl who used to sit there: Jamie Woods, or Idol. He remembered how she would go on and on about her days as a nerd herself, and how she was the quickest to accept him for who he was after he revealed himself to be a nerd and not a gangster stereotype. He also remembered how the editors of the documentary that covered their lives made it look like they'd had a moment at the beginning of the season that would wrap up with the coverage of this day. Maybe they did. He wanted to talk to her about this, but she'd left less than a year ago to go on a reality show, which ironically had fewer views than the video for Daughtry's _Long Live Rock and Roll_. He did some more thinking and decided that he would go after her, even if it took the entire eight months between now and the next time the documentary would be filmed.

"Hey, Flowchart!" he said.

"What is it, Nerdcore?" said Flowchart.  
>"Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving for a little while."<p>

"Why, Nerdcore?" said Scene.

"Unfinished business." said Nerdcore.

"That doesn't sound good." said Flowchart.

"Relax, it's fine."

"Whatever you say, Nerdcore." With that, Nerdcore left to say goodbye to the rest of the staff.

"You're leaving, Nerdcore?" said co-worker Emmett Klaga, better known as Metal.

"Just for a little while." said Nerdcore.

"Say what? What?! Say what? What? What?! Say what?!"

"Honestly, Metal. I won't be gone for long."

"Well, whenever you need help," said co-worker Carrie Yearwood, aka Country, "just ask Jesus, Buddha, Xenu, Yo-"

"I get it, Country." said Nerdcore.

"I just don't get why you're leaving, Nerdcore." said his boss, Indie.

"Trust me, Indie, I have good reason."


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie was having a difficult time trying to choose what guy should be her new boyfriend and potential future husband. Since Henry Tom left the week before she wasn't sure she could choose from the remaining options: she was really into him, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe his skin reminded her of Jason Derulo, or maybe it was their mutual love of texting acronyms; he kept saying 'RTKBG' instead of 'Remember to keep being great' or something like that, or maybe it was because he was so into those superhero movies that have found their way into the mainstream, but either way, something about him reminded her of something she loved. For some reason, she was even attracted to his love of Daughtry music at the same time as she was repulsed. She went to sleep, hoping that a dream would come that would give her the answer.

She didn't get an answer from her dream, though. All she saw was a desk at the MyMusic office with a bunch of posters and figurines on the desk. She couldn't tell whose desk it was, but there was a man at the desk. She couldn't tell his face, but she knew him better than she knew anyone else.

Nerdcore, meanwhile, was busy packing his stuff to go out and try to find Idol. He was packing some of his favorite CDs when he came across his copy of _Leave This Town_. He wasn't sure if he should bring it with him, since Idol, like everyone else he met, hated Daughtry. He eventually decided to bring it with him, for if she didn't like him because what music he liked, she isn't the girl for him. He looked at her Twitter and saw that she'd Tweeted "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! If I could only tell you guys what happened on the show today :(" He knew this most likely meant trouble for him, so he started packing faster than the Flash and Ultimate Quicksilver combined.


	3. Chapter 3

When the day finally came for Nerdcore to leave and Nerdcore was done saying goodbye, the intern Jeff Pookie, aka Straight Edge, approached him.

**he said. **

**said Nerdcore, s up?**I

**ll figure it out when you see what it is. Good luck, man.**Um... thanks?Look in the trunk.

**. Nerdcore was pleasantly surprised as he put the tank in his car and drove off. However, through the window, Straight Edge smirked in an almost mischievous looking way.**


	4. Chapter 4

_March 18, 2014_

Jamie was busy applying her makeup for the next episode of _The Business Model_ when she saw on her Twitter the newest sitcom length episode of the documentary she used to be on. She watched it to see what new scenes had been added, but during the part where she gave the audience a tour of the then-new office, she started feeling strange.

"Maybe I'm just missing the old place." she said, "I just need to move on."

Nerdcore was driving along when suddenly he heard his engine having trouble. He looked up and saw a sign that said that the next service station wasn't for another 20 miles. He pulled over, turned on his hazard lights, and pulled over to at least look over the engine. He recalled in driving school that the sound he heard indicated a fuel issue, so he opened the hood and tried to diagnose the problem. It didn't take him long to notice the condensation on the fuel pump.

"How did water get in my fuel tank?" he asked himself. He was unsure until he remembered Straight Edge's 'gift.' He looked at the now-empty gas can Straight Edge gave him and saw, sure enough, colorless, spherical droplets on the top in addition to the flat, brown droplets on the bottom. He pulled out his iPad, went on Facebook, grumbled about how difficult it was to change the name from Hip Hop to Nerdcore, and messaged Straight Edge—

"I know what you did." He then exited the app and called a towing company.

When the tow truck arrived, he decided he would look at what Straight Edge's avatar, MCR, left his avatar. He went on and found a box of flaming avatar poop on his doorstep.

"_Haha._" said the turtle avatar, "_Very funny, MCR._" He then received a Facebook notification, a message from Straight Edge saying—

"Revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Why?" replied Nerdcore.

"You totally ruined my reputation. Do you have any idea how much the phrase 'Shut up, Straight Edge' is trending online?"

"No."

"Check my Facebook and the MyMusicShow hashtag on Tumblr." Nerdcore went onto his Tumblr and, sure enough, one of the most recent posts on the hashtag #mymusicshow was a gif of Indie telling Straight Edge to shut up. It had 16 notes on it, some of which were reblogs and some of which were favorites. He looked on Straight Edge's Facebook, and found a couple posts saying "Shut up, Straight Edge!"

"Dude, I'm sorry." messaged Nerdcore, "I just didn't want Scene to be a victim."

"It's too late for sorry." replied Straight Edge, "All I need now is revenge."

"Are we talking a series of practical jokes or actual harm?"

"Just some pranks. I mean, I'm Straight Edge, I wouldn't actually commit violence, especially for this petty matter. I just want to do to you what you did to me; keep you from the girl you love."

"How do you know about Idol?"

"I saw the show. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what happened. Just, watch your back. You never know when I'll strike." With that, Straight Edge signed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Nerdcore stood on the side of the road, his thumb sticking out. Eventually a car pulled over and rolled down the window.

"Where do you want to go?" said the girl inside.

"I need to get to... um..." said Nerdcore, "I need to go to the... um... give me a second." Nerdcore pulled out his phone and tried to go on the Business Model website, but found a message saying that site is blocked. He then got a text from Straight Edge.

"_BTW, I took the liberty of hacking into your phone and blocking certain sites._"

"_You are a clever one,_" replied Nerdcore, "_but I watched the show, and I can figure out from memory where they are. That's one database you can't hack._" He put his phone away and got in the car.

"I know where I need to go is somewhere in Beverly Hills." The driver started off.

Jamie was in her dressing room trying to think of to which of the finalists she should give the rose. To be honest, she didn't like either, but she needed to choose one. All she really wanted was to be back at the office, at her desk mere feet away from Nerdcore's.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Idol either to herself or the guy typing up everything that's going on (for some reason). Little did she know that before long she'd be mere feet away from him once more, and very soon at that.


End file.
